Can I Borrow Your Notebook?
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Sam falls asleep in algebra class and asks to borrow Quinn's notebook. When he looks through her notebook he finds something he didn't expect to find.
1. Algebra Notes

_**This takes place after New York (2x22) Quinn is writing in italics**_

Quinn POV

_Sam+Quinn_

_Quinn+Sam_

_Sam and Quinn_

_Quinn and Sam_

_Quinn Evans_

_Sam Fabray_

_Quam_

_Fabrevans_

_Quinn loves Sam_

_Sam loves Quinn_

He loves me so much that he's going out with Mercedes. MERCEDES! He's barely talked to her and now they're going out? I turn around to look at Sam. Aww. He's so cute when he's sleeping on his algebra book. I hate algebra and now that Sam is dating Mercedes it makes algebra class so much worse. When we were dating, before algebra class I used to play with his hair then he played with mine. I have to stop thinking about Sam. I NEED to pay attention in class. Mom says I have to get a B in every class. She says since Sam and I broke up my grades have been slipping. The bell rang. FINALLY!

"Quinn can I borrow your notebook? I fell asleep in class" Sam asked. I handed the notebook to him.

"Here" I tried not to stare at him.

"Thanks. I owe you" He left. If he owes me something I want him to break up with Mercedes and go out with me.

Sam POV

I hate algebra class. It's so boring. Man I'm tired. The bell rang. I fell asleep. Great. I NEED to get those notes. Being dyslexic makes my horrible understanding of math even worse. Quinn always has really neat notes so I'll borrow her notes. I walked up to her.

"Quinn can I borrow your notebook? I fell asleep in class" I asked. She gave me her notebook.

"Here" She said.

"Thanks. I owe you" I left. I looked through her notes. Neat as usual but not math.

Quinn POV

Oh My God. My notebook has Sam's name all over it. He's gonna think I'm a stalker. Or a creeper. I ran out of the hallway to find him to take back the notebook but he already went to his next class.

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	2. Unlike Lucy

_**reviews: QuinnFabrayLovesYou, Dogluvertoo, BrittneyO'H, naive sweet girl, K. M. Arrow, Written-in-hearts, ReadingFanfiction13, RJRRAA, fabrevansFTW, TitchyTitch13, Don'tLetTheRainBringYouDown, All the charm in one bottle, TotallyTeamAlec, JayLopez, carolineberry, GleeFaBrEvAnS4ever**_

_**story alert: QuinnFabrayLovesYou, Written-in-hearts, NiaLFC123, chuck9828, ReadingFanfiction13, TheSmileOnYourFace, fabrevansFTW, JayLopez, AlexsandraGabriel, iRainbowEater, sami2012, GleeFaBrEvAnS4ever, RJRRAA, TotallyTeamAlec**_

_**favorite story: ReadingFanfiction13, RJRRAA, TitchyTitch13, TotallyTeamAlec**_

_**favorite author: ReadingFanfiction13**_

_**author alert: ReadingFanfiction13**_

_**Sorry that it took so long to update. I just had finals and usually I check my email every 2 days but I couldn't check it for like 5 days because I was studying. Before you read this I just wanna say the creeper Spanish teacher is based on a creeper Spanish teacher in my school so I didn't make him up.**_

Quinn POV

Spanish. Great. Sam has Spanish now. Mr. Schu was getting overloaded with students so Principal Figgins hired another Spanish teacher. He's such a creeper. What kind of teacher gets erections in class? Everyday he looks at me and gets this creeper smile. Everyday. Sam has Mr. Larry too so I can't go in and get the notebook without him smiling at me.

*******************************In glee club*******************************

Sam pulled me aside to talk.

"Five" He said.

"Really five? Why could you just tell me without pulling me aside?" The only way to pass time without dying of boredom in Mr. Larry's class is to count how many times he gets the creeper smile... or go to sleep.

"That's not all I wanted to tell you" He said "I saw your notebook and I'll always have feelings for you" YES! "You were my first love" I like where this is going "but I'm with Mercedes now" No I don't.

"I get it. Like I'll always have feeling for Finn because he was my first love... but I wanna be with you. If you wanna be with Mercedes then you should be with her" I said. I want him to be happy and if being with Mercedes makes him happy then he should be with her no matter how much it kills me.

"Really? You're okay with that?" He asked.

"If you love something set it free. I love you so if being with Mercedes makes you happy, then you being with her makes me happy"

"Friends?" He asked.

"Friends" I felt like Lucy again. Madly in love with a boy who's taken. When I see her I wanna rip her hair out. Except unlike Lucy the person who's dating the love of my life is _nice _to me. She's my friend. And also unlike Lucy, the guy who I'm madly in love with used to be madly in love with me.

_**Will update once I get 2 reviews**_


	3. New Neighbor

_**reviews: JayLopez, BrittneyO'H, RJRRAA, aspiritintheworld, TotallyTeamAlec, captain-random64, naive sweet girl**_

_**story alert: Tabby64, aspiritintheworld, HollyMasenCullen**_

_**favorite story: captain-random64, I-let-it-fall-my-heart (all 3 of my stories), torrialoveszashley**_

_**favorite author: aspiritintheworld**_

_**science final+english test+writer's block=wayyyyyyyyyyyyy overdue chapter. Good news is I finished the story when I finally got my inspiration? motive? (IDK the right word for it). It's 10 chapters. Since it took so long I'm gonna update the next 3 chapters together (this 1 and the next 2). When I say "Christian girl mind" in this chapter I mean she has a clean mind. I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANY CHRISTIANS! I just wanna say it's unintentional if I accidentally do.**_

Quinn POV

Is it possible Sam gets sexier every time I see him? When I was dating him he turned me on like a boyfriend would turn a girlfriend on. When he was dating Santana he turned me on more. But now that he's dating Mercedes every time I see him I think thoughts a Christian girl should never think. Ever. Maybe because it's actually real between them... It makes me feel like a slut. Not that I wouldn't mind jumping on him and ripping off his clothes... I feel like a slut.

Sam POV

Why did I turn Quinn down? She's actually interested in me. Ever since Mercedes and I went public with our relationship she's been acting weird. She keeps talking about some guy in her church named Harris.

"Sam I don't think it's working out" Mercedes said.

"Is this because of Harris?" I asked. She nodded.

"Can we still be friends?" She asked.

"Of course"

*****************************At Quinn's house*****************************

Quinn POV

Great. New neighbors. I'm gonna have to talk to them and pretend I care what they say. I just can't deal with people right now. I'm too depressed about Sam. All I wanna do is take a nap and escape my problems for an hour or two.

"Hey" My new neighbor comes up to me. He kinda looks like Sam except he has darker hair, blue eyes, and he doesn't have a trouty mouth. "My name's Adam" He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Quinn"

"Quinn, you're beautiful" The only person that ever called me beautiful was Sam. Every other guy called me "sexy" or "hot" but Sam was to only guy that called me beautiful. He was really the only guy who cared about me and just wasn't with me for sex. Finn didn't really care about me when we got together for the second time, he only cared about Rachel and was with me for sex. Though every time we made out Sam wanted "a little something something" he actually cared about me. HE GAVE ME A FREAKING PROMISE RING! Now that I think about it I should have given him "a little something something" and just used two birth controls. I really have to stop thinking about Sam or my Christian girl mind will be ruined. Also he's with Mercedes now. That's why he turned me down.

"My house has a pool. Do you wanna go swimming?" Adam asked. My stretch marks went away so why not?

******************************At Adam's pool*****************************

I turns out Adam is just as abulous as Sam which makes their looks about even. But when I see Sam he turns me on and when I see Adam he doesn't. I think it's Sam's trouty mouth. There goes my Christian girl mind. Adam's phone starts playing Lucky. He gets out of the pool and answers it. When he hung up he sees me staring at him.

"Is it embarrassing that it's my favorite song?" He asked. I shook my head.

"That's my favorite song too"  
>Adam starts singing "Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. Across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"<p>

I start to sing "Boy I hear you in my—" I stop singing. "I can't sing this song. It reminds me of my ex" I paused for a second "Why don't you join glee club at school. I'm in it"

"Okay. I just hope I have time to practice for football tryouts and if I make the team football practice" _**(Yes another football player. I could've made him be apart of another group but in the next chapter you'll see why I made him a football player).**_

"Oh you will. Sam, Puck, Artie, Mike, and Finn are on the football team and in the glee club"

"So all the popular kids are in glee club?" He asked. I laughed.

"We get slushied all the time but we love to sing"

"Is it worth it?"

"They would've quit by now"  
>"What should I sing for my audition?"<p> 


	4. Jealous

Sam POV

"Everybody this is Adam Miller, our newest member of New Directions" Mr. Schu introduced the new kid to the glee club. I don't like him. There's just something about him that gives me a bad vibe. He sits down next to Quinn and she puts her head on his shoulder. I walk over to them.

"Quinn can I talk to you?" I asked. Quinn walked away from Adam with me. "Well you seem friendly with the new kid"

"Yeah he's my new neighbor. We're going out. Well not really just holding hands and hugging" She said "Wait, why do you care? My love life is none of your business anymore"  
>"I don't want you to get hurt. There's something about him that bothers me" I said.<p>

"Thanks for looking out for me, but he's perfectly nice. He's trying out for the football team"

****************************At football practice****************************

Adam made the team.

"There's something about the next kid Adam that I don't like. I just can't put my finger on it" I said to Artie.

"How can you not like him?" Artie asked "He's so nice. He wheels me to all of my classes since we're in all the same classes" Well that's just great. He's nice, good looking, athletic and since Artie's in all AP classes he's a genius as well. He's perfect. That's what I don't like about him. He's better than me.

"Are you jealous of him?" Puck asked "because he's dating Quinn"

"No"  
>"Really?" Artie asked "Because it seems like you are"<p>

"Yeah in English after you and Mercedes broke up you stare at her like you're picturing her naked" Puck said.

"I do not" I lied.

"Well it makes sense" Artie said "Quinn's hot. And you guys did date"

"And I can confirm she's hot when she's naked" Puck said.

"Stop talking about Quinn" I said.

"Why?" Puck asked "Are you picturing her naked now or are you jealous of Adam?"

"Probably both" Artie said.

"When will this conversation end?" I asked.

"When you admit you're jealous of Adam because he's with Quinn" Puck said.

"Fine" I admitted "I am jealous. Can you help me get Quinn back?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Puck said.


	5. Hate and Love

***********************At the fireplace at Quinn's house**********************

Quinn POV

Adam leaned in to kiss me. Quickly I pulled back.

"I'm sorry I can't do this. This was my make out spot with my ex" I said. I wasn't ready to tell Adam that Sam was my ex.

"Come on Quinn" He leaned in to kiss me again. I pulled away again.

"What part of no don't you get?" I asked him. He took his hands and put them under my shirt to unhook my bra. I pushed him away. "Get away from me"

"Come on Quinn. Why not? And don't it's because you're still in love with Sam"  
>"How did you know Sam was my ex?" I asked.<p>

"When he went to talk to you in private in glee club it looked like he still loved you" He leaned in to kiss me again and I pulled away again. Enough was enough.

"Get out of my house" I said "I'm breaking up with you. I don't wanna kiss you"

"Fine" Adam left for his house. I called Sam.

"Sam can I come over?" I asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when I get there" I left for the motel. When I got there Sam opened the door immediately. I started crying and he gave me a hug. He pulled me over to the bed and we sat down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Adam wanted to kiss me by the fireplace but I didn't want to because it was our make out spot and it was special to me so I pulled away. He tried to kiss me again and I pulled away again. Then he tried to unhook my bra so I broke up with him. You were right. I should have listened to you"  
>Sam POV<p>

I have to remember Puck's advice: show Quinn I have a sensitive side.

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked.

"How do you get rid of someone?"

"Punch them in the face" Damn. That's not sensitive whatsoever. I can't look at Quinn while I'm trying to be sensitive. She's so beautiful she makes me lose my focus. I laid down on the bed and dragged her down too. I put her head on my shoulder and started stroking her hair to cover up my mistake. I think with my dick too much.

"Would you do that for me trouty mouth?" She asked.

"If you want me too Lucy Caboosey"

"You did not just call me that" She said.

"If you call me trouty mouth then I'll call you Lucy Caboosey"  
>"I hate you" She said.<p>

"Aww Quinn don't hate Sammy" Stacy said.

"Not like I hate him-hate him. Like I love him-hate him"

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews**_


	6. Confessions

_**reviews: RJRRAA, JayLopez, GleeFaBrEvAnS4ever, naive sweet girl**_

_**RJRRAA I don't like him either.**_

_**JayLopez Adam is book smart but not street smart. I mean really she said no, how more obvious can she be? She doesn't wanna kiss you back away.**_

_**BTW sorry this chapter is so short.**_

Quinn POV

I did not just tell Sam I love him.

"Like friend love. Have you never told your friend you loved them?" I covered.

"No"

"Well girls do it all the time" I tell Brittany and Santana I love them all the time so it makes sense. I hate being friends with him. He's too sexy. Damn that trouty mouth. And those abs.

"Then how come you're looking at him like you love him?" Stacy asked.

"Am not"  
>"Are too"<p>

"Am not"  
>"Are too"<p>

"I can't believe I'm having a fight with a six year old about how I'm not in love with her brother" I said.

"Yeah Stacy" Sam said "Clearly she doesn't love me and never did or else she wouldn't have kissed Finn"  
>"I did love you. I can't hold this in any longer. Stacy is right, I still love you. I never stopped loving you. And I wanna be with you. I don't wanna be with Finn or Adam or any of the other guys, I just wanna be with you" I confessed.<p>

Sam POV

I love Quinn too but I don't think I can trust her.

"Well that's too bad"

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	7. Winning Sam Back

_**reviews: torrialoveszashley, RJRRAA, JayLopez**_

_**story alert: LiVeLaUgHlOvE24, facetoface-hearttoheart, jenniferthestoryteller**_

_**favorite story: facetoface-hearttoheart, jenniferthestoryteller**_

_**The quotes are in italics.**_

Quinn POV

Adam moved to Texas because his dad got another job transfer so I don't have to deal with him anymore. What I do have to deal with is that fact that I confessed my love to Sam and he said "well that's too bad". I HAVE to get him back. I decided I'm gonna make Sam a scrapbook of my favorite quotes about us.

_"Lor Menari. It means you have pretty eyes"-You talking about my eyes._

_"I know this feeling like I need you"-Me after you tried to kiss me in the astronomy room and I pulled away._

_"You may need to wear sunglasses whenever we're together"-You talking about my eyes again._

_"I think it's cute"-Me talking about your lemonhead on our first date at BreadstiX._

_"I wanna marry you... someday. Until then will you accept this promise ring? If you accept this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true. To never pressure you to do anything more than kiss. To listen to your problems. To tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk. To come over to your house whenever you need something super heavy moved around. I promise to make you feel proud when you point down the hall and say "that dude's my boyfriend". I promise to do all of those things, without ever trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey. I really care about you Quinn, and I want us to be together"-What you said when you gave me the promise ring._

_"We've been talking this whole time and you haven't even noticed I'm wearing your ring"-What I said after you stood up to Karofsky for Kurt and I realized I should except your promise ring._

_"You look beautiful"-You telling me I look beautiful before we sang "I've Had the Time of My Life"._

_"This song like all the songs I sing is for my girlfriend Quinn"-You talking to the glee club before you sang "Baby"._

_"I have a thing for wearing my boyfriend's shirts"-Me talking to you about me wearing your shirt at "Color Me Mine" before you broke up with me._

_"I wanna be with you Sam"-Me telling you I wanna be with you after you broke up with me._

_"You're the one who snuck in and stole my girl!"-You talking to Finn about how he stole me from you._

******************************The next day*******************************

I walked over to Sam ready to give him the scrapbook.

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	8. True Feelings

_**reviews: Written-in-hearts, torrialoveszashley, RJRRAA, BrittneyO'H, JayLopez**_

_**favorite story: pinky456**_

Sam POV

I can't believe she did this for me.

"You remembered all those quotes?" I asked.

"Only the really important ones. I love you Sam. Honestly. And I know I don't deserve it but can I have a second chance with you?" She asked.

"Why did you cheat on me?" I asked. She laughed.

"This is kinda embarrassing. You were an amazing boyfriend and you treated me like a princess. Neither Puck nor Finn treated me that well so I wanted to see if it was normal so I kissed Finn. When you sang Justin Bieber to me I knew that you were so in love with me that you were willing to risk your reputation to stay with me. Like I said before, I don't wanna be with anybody but you. Finn was for prom queen. He didn't care about me. He only cared about Rachel. You cared about me and never pressured me" She said.

"Wait he pressured you?"

"No" She said "He sorta tricked me. He said if I wanted to be with him than I would have sex with him. I wanted to be prom queen so I did"  
>"That's a new low even for him" I'm really pissed at him. I started walking away to find him and beat the crap out of him but Quinn pulled my arm, turned me around and kissed me. I kissed her back.<p>

Quinn POV  
>He kissed me back!<br>"Does this count as a "yes I'll give you a second chance"?" I asked hopefully.

"You worked so hard to make a scrapbook about us just to win me back then gave me an amazing kiss. How could I not?" YES! My perfect boyfriend is back with me. He started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To beat the crap out of Finn. Nobody tricks my girlfriend"

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	9. Fighting

_**reviews: quam314159, RJRRAA, JayLopez, Written-in-hearts, naive sweet girl, Gleeluv, EmmieAnne234**_

_**story alert: EmmieAnne234, abbyfarrell23, JayLopez**_

_**favorite story: EmmieAnne234**_

Sam POV  
>*****************************In the locker room****************************<p>

"Dude I swear I don't know what you're talking about" Finn said "Tricked Quinn? About what?"

"She said that you said if she wanted to be with you she would have sex with you. You tricked her into having sex with you" I said.  
>"It was her choice" He said.<p>

"But you still tricked her"

"It was her choice" He repeated.

"But you still tricked her" I repeated.

"It was her cho—" Finn was cut off my me tackling him.

Artie POV

Man Sam is really pissed at Finn.

"Puck!" I shouted "Get Sam off Finn"  
>"Why don't you do it?" Puck whined. Lazy douche.<p>

"If I rolled in to get Sam off Finn, someone might fall on top of me"

"So?" Puck asked.

"It's really hard to get back into a wheelchair if you and the wheelchair are tipped over backwards" I said. Puck and Mike tried to get Sam off Finn but it wasn't working. Sam kept pushing them away. Sam and Finn are gonna get in so much trouble if they get busted for fighting. What if they're suspended? Or expelled? We'd have a horrible football team and a horrible glee club. I took out my phone and texted Quinn: _go 2 boys lckroom NOW! Sam and Finn fight ovr u. ur the only 1 who can stp it_

At first I thought Rachel's idea of the whole glee club exchanging numbers was stupid but I'm glad I got Quinn's number.

Quinn POV

Oh My God!

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	10. First Loves and True Loves

_**reviews: quam314159, naive sweet girl, torrialoveszashley, RJRRAA, JayLopez**_

_**favorite story: SQFever**_

_**quam314159 Sorry it's short the chapters are already pre-written but I'm making another Sam/Quinn story soon. I don't know what it's about yet but I'll try to make the chapters longer.**_

_**Sorry this took a little longer to update. I just graduated and I've been sleeping in for the past 2 days. I keep forgetting to ask this. I'm taking fiction writing class next year, do you guys think I'll do well in class?**_

Artie POV

When is Quinn gonna get here?

"My money's on Evans. He's really POd at Finn" Puck said to me.

"Yeah Finn looks like he's losing" Mike said.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE MAKING BETS ABOUT WHO'S GONNA WIN THE FIGHT! But I think Sam'll win" I said. Finally Quinn gets here.

Quinn POV  
>"Sam! Stop it!" I yelled. He backed off immediately and wrapped his arms around me like Finn was gonna steal me from him any second. "Sam I'm with you now. I love you. Finn, you're my first love. First loves are forever in your heart but you don't always love them again. Sam, you're my true love. I don't know how to describe true love. Magical? Amazing? Perfect? I don't know but what I do know is that I wanna be with you and even though Finn tricked me, you shouldn't risk getting suspended or expelled because you love me. If you want to you can prove you love me after school at my house. We'll drop Stacy and Stevie at the playground or something then you could prove you love me. If you want to. You don't have to but I would really like it if you did. Just kidding I know you love me but seriously I wanna have sex with you"<br>"Really?" He asked "You wanna have sex with me? But I'm fat and ugly and stu—" I interrupted him with a kiss.

"No" I said "You're abulous, sexy, and dyslexic"

"You think I'm sexy?" He asked. I nodded.

"And abulous" He gave me this weird look. "Abulous means you have nice abs" Puck cleared his throat.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Not as good as Sam's"

*****************************At Quinn's house*****************************

Sam POV

"Quinn that was amazing. I love you and not just because you're beautiful" I said.

"I love you too" Quinn said "And not just because you're abulous"  
><em><span><strong>The end<strong>_


End file.
